With the development of the display technology, the display panel has been used in various applications. As an important component of the display panel, the array substrate plays a decisive role for the performance of the display panel.
The thin film transistor (TFT) arranged on the array substrate and the external driving circuit are essential components to control the pixels of the display panel to display images. In the conventional technology, the oxide TFT is mostly used to form the TFT on the array substrate. The oxide TFT has advantages of the α-Si TFT and the low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) TFT, and can improve the resolution of the display panel and has a low manufacture cost. Hence, the oxide TFT provides a probability of fabricating the array substrate in a large size.
However, the oxide TFT is especially sensitive to the environmental moisture and oxygen, and process parameter change, which may affect the threshold voltage. When the threshold voltage is too low, the gate driving circuit of the array substrate may have an abnormal multi-pulse condition, and the display panel may have an abnormal display.
The disclosed display panel, display device, array substrate, and fabrication method are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.